


Семь дней ожидания Рождества

by seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Занзас в коме</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семь дней ожидания Рождества

Занзасу снились сны. Нелепые, бессмысленные, бесконечные.  
Проснуться не получалось.

Отцовский кабинет, тяжелые портьеры, отсекающие солнце. Картины на стенах.  
Старик со своим Хранителем Урагана.

\- Ему только шестнадцать.  
\- В шестнадцать я не мог думать ни о чем, кроме девчонок, - сказал Койот.  
\- Я понимаю, но...  
\- Он спит со Сквало, - сказал Койот. - Если вы не верите...  
Тимотео устало потер лицо.  
\- Он еще подросток. В таком возрасте многие делают глупости.  
\- Девятый, вы же понимаете, с такими наклонностями...

Занзас мечтал проснуться. Только вот не получалось.  
Что за нелепый бред?  
Усталый взгляд отца, морщинки в углах глаз, эта гребаная мягкость интонаций. "Он еще подросток", "в таком возрасте многие делают глупости".  
Приснится же такое.  
Этот старый мудак никогда не стал бы его защищать.

\- Если о его наклонностях станет известно, он превратится в изгоя.  
\- Койот, сейчас не семидесятые. Люди стали куда терпимее.  
\- Гей не может быть боссом семьи, вы ведь сами понимаете.  
\- Ему только шестнадцать. Если он в таком возрасте спит с лучшим другом, это еще ничего не значит. Они оба просто бестолковые дети. Может быть, к двадцати он женится.  
\- Если об их связи станет известно, все остальное уже не будет иметь значение. А они не слишком-то пытаются это скрыть. Вам нужно поговорить с Занзасом.

"Поговорить..."  
Сны нельзя принимать всерьез. Наследства он лишился не по этой причине.  
Или...  
Откуда взялся тот дневник? Занзас всегда подозревал, что в той истории был замешан Йемицу - расчищал дорогу своему сынку, не иначе. А может, все было не так, и его решили убрать Хранители отца?  
Теперь уже, в общем-то, все равно. Да и знай он тогда об этом, он бы уперся просто из желания упереться. Он не собирался менять себя ни в чем.  
Просто сны.

Говорят, в последнюю минуту вся жизнь проходит перед глазами. На вкус Занзаса, его последняя минута несколько подзатянулась.

\---

Тсуна узнал обо всем только на следующий день после приезда.  
\- Мне не стоило приезжать, - сказал он отцу. - Ты мог бы сказать мне.  
\- Ты, как всегда, преувеличиваешь. Дон Тимотео сам тебя пригласил. Занзас не настолько важная часть его жизни, чтобы впадать в отчаяние и не желать никого видеть.  
Тсуне было девятнадцать, но он так и не научился говорить своему отцу то, что думает. Поэтому он промолчал.  
Он тоже не был важной частью жизни своего отца.  
В некотором смысле они с Занзасом были зеркальным отражением друг друга: Занзас считал, что он наследник Вонголы, а в итоге оказался никем, а Тсуна большую часть жизнь считал себя никем, а оказалось... Беда у них была общая. Их отца им лгали.  
\- Я хочу навестить его, - сказал Тсуна. - Это можно устроить?  
\- Вы увидитесь за обедом.  
\- Я говорю не о Девятом. О Занзасе.  
\- Зачем?  
Тсуна прикусил губу - как в детстве, когда чувствовал себя абсолютно бессильным. "Зачем?" Вот как ему объяснить?  
Отец все равно не поймет.  
\- Мне нельзя его видеть?  
\- Можно. Если тебе угодно тратить свое время без толку, то конечно, валяй.  
\- Он тоже часть семьи, - сказал Тсуна упрямо.  
\- Он в коме, и нет никакой надежды на то, что он очнется.

Дон Тимотео, выслушав Тсуну, сказал:  
\- Конечно, Тсунаеши, поезжай. Он будет рад. Я уверен, он все слышит и осознает.  
Тсуна засомневался, стоит ли ему идти. За пять лет, прошедшие с момента знакомства, они с Занзасом начали более-менее ладить, но друзьями так и не стали. Тсуне казалось, Занзас так и не смог простить ему своего унижения. Да и кто бы смог?  
Но Тсуна все-таки пошел.

Больницы он не любил и до сих пор немного боялся. Но Тсуна уже научился если не справляться со своими страхами, то хотя бы скрывать их.  
Вся его жизнь давно стала сплошной учебой. Он учился справляться, учился держать себя в руках, учился делать множество вещей, о которых не имел ни малейшего представления.  
Теперь он с замирающим сердцем прошел больничными коридорами и переступил порог палаты, где лежал его - кто? - родственник? бывший соперник? не совсем, но все же почти друг?

Дыхательная трубка, какие-то провода, датчики - Тсуна мало что в этом понимал.  
Еще не прошедшие после аварии кровоподтеки.  
Тсуне не верилось, что Занзас мог не справиться с управлением. Тсуне вообще не верилось, что это происходит. Это же Занзас.

Без перьев и енотового хвоста тот выглядел сиротливо. Как-то совсем не по-занзасовски.  
Странно, как меняют внешность подобные безделушки.

Тсуна легонько сжал смуглую руку, подержал, согревая в своих ладонях.  
Вздохнул.

\---

До Колыбели они были знакомы полгода. И что бы там кто ни думал, никакими лучшими друзьями они не были. Занзас вообще трудно сходился с людьми.  
А с Супербией и ангел небесный не сошелся бы.

Супербия Сквало обладал редким талантом бесить окружающих. Слишком много гонора, слишком странные воззрения на жизнь, слишком мало страха. Он ничего не боялся, никому не подчинялся.  
Только Занзасу.  
Сам так решил и никогда не отступал от своего решения.

Занзас этим пользовался. Чаще невольно, но иногда вполне осознанно. Очень трудно не срываться на человека, который готов стерпеть от тебя все. Что бы ты ни делал, он не уйдет.

В первый раз с сексом у них вышло почти случайно. Занзас просто хотел его унизить. Бесился Супербия забавно.  
В те его шестнадцать четырнадцатилетний Сквало казался Занзасу еще совсем салагой.  
\- Ну, давай. Ты говорил, что на все готов? Давай, докажи!  
Даже в голову не приходило, что Супербия действительно ему отсосет.  
\- Ну, давай!  
Когда Супербия опустился на колени, Занзас заткнулся. Не верилось. Даже когда мальчишка расстегнул ему брюки и спустил их вниз вместе с трусами, когда неуверенно коснулся шершавыми губами его члена - не верилось все равно.  
Отсасывать Сквало не умел. Занзаса тогда возбудило скорее осознание того, что он поставил Сквало на колени, чем неумелые действия его губ и языка. Супербия забывал прятать зубы, тыкался, как слепой котенок, явно давился. Менее возбуждающий минет трудно было придумать.  
Занзас кончил ему в рот. И глядя, как мальчишка глотает, думал только об одном: "сблюет, убью".  
А Супербия проглотил все и - так бессмысленно и трогательно - потерся носом о его бедро. У Занзаса аж дыхание перехватило.  
Пока Сквало пытался его возбудить, Занзас успел решить, что у белобрысого идиота это очередная самурайская придурь. Супербия же ударенный на всю голову, он что угодно может выкинуть. Может, и впрямь хочет доказать, что готов слушаться босса во всем.  
Но, кажется, он не это хотел доказать.

Занзас натянул брюки и сел рядом с Супербией на пол. Подумал. И от души съездил придурку по уху.  
\- Ты охренел?! - Супербия взвился мгновенно.  
\- Заткнись, отброс. Мне не нужна подстилка.  
\- Какая я тебе подстилка?!  
\- А с чего ты отсасываешь по первому требованию, кретин?  
Супербия покраснел. Сильно, уши аж пунцовые стали. И заорал так, что, наверное, весь особняк услышал:  
\- Хочешь, чтоб перед тобой ломались, девчонку найди, полудурок!  
Занзас зажал ему рот. Иначе Супербию было не заткнуть, Занзас это хорошо знал.  
Сквало начал брыкаться, и в итоге они все-таки подрались.  
А потом вместе пошли в душ.  
А потом проснулись в одной кровати.  
То есть это Занзас проснулся. Супербия дрых, распластавшись на нем, и смешно дышал в ключицу. А Занзас долго не мог решить, согнать этого придурка, или пусть спит.

Сны, воспоминания, бред.

\---

Было так жарко, что испарина тотчас выступила по всему телу, стоило только выйти под солнце. Ветер словно подогрели в гигантской печи.  
Было еще совсем рано, но утренней прохлады не было и в помине. Трудно было даже представить, какой жара будет в самый разгар дня.  
Тсуна не впервые был на Сицилии, но к этой жаре он так и не смог привыкнуть.  
Дон Тимотео вышел за ним следом на террасу. Постоял рядом, положив руки на перила, сказал, не глядя на Тсуну:  
\- Погода в этом году словно сошла с ума. Такая жара в декабре. Наверное, ученые не врут про парниковый эффект.  
Тсуна молчал.  
\- Занзас не настолько плохой человек, каким кажется, - сказал Тимотео. - Поверь, у него были причины ненавидеть меня.  
\- Мне кажется, он вас очень любит, - вырвалось у Тсуны.  
Он всегда так думал, только не решался сказать. Слишком уж нелепо это бы прозвучало, Занзас ведь дважды пытался убить своего приемного отца.  
Но почему-то Тсуна верил, что если бы Занзас действительно хотел убить дона Тимотео, тот не прожил бы на свете так долго. 

\- Я был плохим отцом, - сказал Тимотео.  
\- Нет, Девятый.  
\- Увы, - сказал Тимотео. - Это неприятно осознавать, особенно под конец своей жизни. Я мало обращал внимания на мальчика.  
\- Он вас любит, - сказал Тсуна.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Мне так жаль, Девятый.  
\- Между детьми и родителями всегда много непонимания. Тсунаеши, твой отец... Он желает тебе только добра.  
Тсуна смотрел в синее небо. Дома, в Японии, небо совсем другое. А в чем эта разница, не понять.  
\- Мы с ним не в ссоре, - сказал Тсуна.  
\- Я знаю, что ты на него обижен.  
\- Нет, Девятый. Просто мы не слишком часто общаемся.  
\- Я был бы очень рад, если бы вы помирились, Тсунаеши. Я надеялся, что Занзас будет тебе опорой, когда меня не станет, но теперь...  
\- Девятый...  
\- Когда я умру, рядом с тобой останется только Йемицу.  
\- Со мной будут мои друзья.  
\- Этого мало.  
\- Этого достаточно, - сказал Тсуна. - Не беспокойтесь ни о чем, Девятый.  
\- Ты прав, - сказал старик.  
Когда он так улыбался, у Тсуна мурашки шли по коже. Тсуна иногда забывал, что этот человек - известный мафиози. А когда вспоминал, становилось не по себе.  
\- Ты прав, - сказал старик, - беспокоиться мне больше не о чем. Все, что мне осталось, это сожалеть.  
\- Девятый, я не...  
\- Тсунаеши, сейчас тебе кажется, что ты никогда не пожалеешь о холоде, который воцарился между вами. Но однажды может стать слишком поздно для примирения. Просто поздно. Я пойду. Солнце сегодня жаркое.  
Тсуна догнал его уже в коридоре. Когда дон Тимотео хотел, ходил он довольно быстро.  
\- Девятый, что-то случилось?  
Старик смотрел спокойно и мягко. Как всегда.  
\- Врач просил, чтобы я принял решение, стоит ли и дальше поддерживать жизнь Занзаса.  
\- Но...  
\- Я постоянно думаю о том, что он не захотел бы так жить.  
В мягком полумраке коридора Тсуна смотрел в глаза Тимотео. Старик улыбался устало.  
Улыбка - словно маска.  
Тсуна помнил, с какой обреченностью и ужасом смотрел Занзас, когда Тсуна растил вокруг него лед прорыва точки нуля.  
Тсуне потом было стыдно, когда он вспоминал этот взгляд. Занзаса надо было остановить, и Тсуна победил в честном бою, но...  
\- Он не захотел бы, - подтвердил Тсуна.  
Старик кивнул ему и пошел к себе. Тсуна вернулся на террасу.  
Ему почему-то стало холодно. Хотелось согреться.

\---

Сердце екнуло.  
Лучше бы ему снился Супербия.

Дом.  
Занзас запомнил его совсем не таким. Просторнее, уж точно. И чище.  
Мать видеть не было никакого желания.  
Занзас почти не помнил ее лица. Черт знает, почему. Голос помнил, шмотки ее дрянные, старушечьи какие-то, а вот лицо почему-то забылось. Вспоминать он не хотел.

Занзас выскочил на улицу. Пробежал почти квартал, прежде чем понял, что вообще бежит.  
Остановился. В мутной витрине он отразился растрепанным, бедно одетым мальчиком.  
За спиной у которого стоял еще один. Меньше ростом, беловолосый, с расквашенным носом.  
Занзас резко развернулся.  
Беловолосый мальчик действительно был.

Мелкий совсем, лет пяти. Чумазый, с разбитыми коленками, и порванная футболка сползла с тощего плеча, а все равно сразу понятно было, что пацаненок из богатеньких.  
\- Что пялишься? - сказал мальчик мрачно.  
\- Ты что, потерялся?  
\- Сам ты потерялся. Иди, куда шел. Я гуляю.  
Гулял он явно не первый день. Занзас подумал, потом спросил:  
\- Ты жрать хочешь?  
Мальчик снова вытер нос, размазывая кровь еще больше.  
\- Идем, - Занзас протянул ему руку.  
Мальчик подумал и все-таки взялся, стиснул прохладными пальцами его ладонь. Руки у Сквало почему-то всегда были холодными. То ли из-за Пламени Дождя, то ли из-за кровообращения. А может, потому что рыбина бесчувственная.

Домой его Занзас не повел бы ни за что. Даже во сне.  
Он и сам-то не хотел туда возвращаться.  
Но зато у него в кармане завалялись несколько монет. Украл он их или выиграл в карты, Занзас не помнил, но их хватило бы на пару кусков пиццы. Вряд ли нужно больше, чтобы накормить досыта этого клопа.

Они уже подошли к лавке, и тут мальчик отпустил его руку.  
\- Я туда не пойду.  
\- Чего?  
\- Не пойду, сказал же.  
Эти закидоны Занзаса порой бесили неимоверно. Сквало всегда таким был. Тут слушаюсь, тут не слушаюсь, а тут - пошел на хуй, тупой босс.  
Но не драться же с ним, когда он вот такой. Клопик.  
\- Стой здесь. Сбежишь, найду и пристукну.  
\- Попробуй, - сказал мальчик с вызовом.  
Занзас подумал, что, может, стоит и пристукнуть. И избавить себя от этого наказания еще до официального знакомства.  
\- Ты жрать хочешь или нет? Стой здесь, понял? Я сейчас.

ФПереступив порог лавки, Занзас понял, что, наверное, Сквало был прав. Не стоило сюда приходить. Занзас прямо-таки чуял опасность.  
Хотя какая может быть опасность в продуктовой лавке, да еще и в его семь лет?

Хозяин лавки поймал его за шиворот, стоило только шагнуть к прилавку.  
\- Воровать пришел?  
\- Ты охренел? - Занзас дернулся, но лавочник держал крепко.  
\- Я твоего дружка запомнил. Его я выгнал, так он тебя привел?  
Занзас глянул зло. "А нос тоже ты ему разбил?"  
Сквало рассказывал как-то, что научился воровать, когда сбежал из дома. Вот только из дома он, похоже, не один раз сбегал.  
\- Пусти, мудак, - сказал Занзас. - Я купить хотел, у меня есть деньги.  
\- Откуда у тебя деньги?! Я тебя в полицию сдам, пусть твоя мать знает, какого мерзавца растит!  
\- Да пошел ты!  
Вырваться ему все-таки удалось. В два прыжка Занзас оказался на пороге, но лавочник его догнал.  
\- Пойдем в полицию, дружок. Так просто ты не отвертишься.  
Хватка у него было что надо.

Сквало стоял на улице как приклеенный. Вечно с ним так. Когда надо, послушания не дождешься, а тут вот, пожалуйста, стоит.  
\- Беги, придурок!  
Как же. Лимит послушания явно был исчерпан. Сквало не побежал, он подскочил к лавочнику и укусил его за руку. Заработал неслабую оплеуху, аж слезы из глаз брызнули.  
Занзас, кажется, впервые увидел, как Сквало плачет. Серые глазищи, полные слез, - это было даже красиво.

Только рассматривать было некогда. Занзас схватил его за руку и поволок прочь.  
Далеко они не убежали. Лавочник орал, на пустынной до того улице немедленно нарисовалась толпа.  
Занзас толкнул Сквало себе за спину, чтобы его снова какой-нибудь козел не приласкал. Мелкий же совсем, зашибут еще ненароком.  
В руке само собою вспыхнуло Пламя.

Люди охнули. Кто-то отступил на шаг, кто-то приблизился, кто-то в звенящей тишине сказал:  
\- Тереза, ты что, с Девятым Вонголой путалась?  
Занзас поднял глаза и увидел мать.  
\- Это же Пламя Вонголы. Точно оно.  
\- Я не просто так назвала его Занзасом, - сказала мать неожиданно. - Он будет Десятым Вонголой.

Занзас смотрел угрюмо. Он не хотел ее помнить, но помнил. Лицо, глаза, волосы, уже начавшие седеть.  
Почему нельзя забыть то, что так хочется?

Беловолосый мальчик, которого там не было, крепко взял его за руку и шепнул:  
\- Бежим.

\---

\- Я не дам его убить.  
\- Он уже все равно что мертв.  
\- Нет.  
\- Это уже не жизнь, Сквало.  
\- Правда?  
Тсуна, смотревший в окно, обернулся. Слишком уж нехорошими стали интонации варийца.  
\- Ему к такой жизни не привыкать, - сказал Сквало с кривым ухмылкой. - Или вы не согласны, дон Тимотео? Не помню, чтоб раньше вас это волновало.  
\- Сквало, не надо так.  
\- Чего не надо?! Я не прав? Вы ночами не спали, думали о том, каково ему?  
\- Сквало! - оказалось, дон Тимотео тоже умеет повышать голос.  
\- Я не дам его убить.  
\- Решать не тебе, Сквало, ты ему не родня.  
\- А вы - родня?! Давно ли?

Когда настроение в комнате успело перемениться, Тсуна не понял. Но теперь он чувствовал опасность, близкую, очень близкую. Но все-таки пропустил момент, когда все началось.

Тсуна понял, что никогда не видел Сквало в настоящем бою. Спустя пять лет бой Дождя настоящим признать было сложно.  
Сквало оказался стремительным и страшным: одно движение - и он оказался возле старика, и замах его меча невозможно было остановить. Тсуна не успевал.  
Успел Девятый.

Тсуна никогда не думал, что пожилой Вонгола настолько силен. Пламени его он тоже до сих пор не видел.

Но думать было некогда, Сквало, отброшенный Пламенем назад, уже вставал - в опаленной одежде, в крови. Глаза у него были бешеные.  
Тсуна чувствовал, что уговорить его не получится. Не только его - их обоих. То, что здесь происходило, казалось отголоском чего-то давнего и очень личного. Похоже, эти двое давно мечтали друг друга убить.

Но нельзя же было позволить...

Сквало был слишком быстрым, лезвие его меча все-таки достало дона Тимотео. А потом на варийца обрушилось Пламя Тсуны.  
И только спустя минуту Тсуна опомнился.

Он не хотел убивать. Он вообще до сих пор убивал только дважды, и оба случая вспоминал с искренним ужасом.  
И это же Сквало! Его Тсуна давно уже воспринимал как одного из своих. Тсуна всегда жил по принципу "друг моего друга мой друг".

Вот только на рефлексию времени не было. Надо было позаботиться о Девятом.

\---

Занзас никогда не верил в эти байки про туннель, ведущий к свету.  
Но перед ним действительно был туннель.  
Вполне материальный, из грубо отесанных камней. Свет впереди тоже имелся.  
Занзас с удовольствием пошел бы назад или в сторону, но никакого "назад" здесь не было. Сзади была упругая темнота, которая сопротивлялась любым попыткам в нее проникнуть.  
Гребаное одностороннее движение.  
Занзас попинал каменную стену и пошел к свету.

Источником света оказалось маленькое зарешеченное окно. Занзас от души заржал, когда увидел.  
Облом и нелепость - это ему было привычно.

Возле окна было холодно.  
Занзас выглянул наружу. Снег?

Белая-белая равнина - и ничего вокруг.  
Только столб, к которому был прикован нагой человек.  
А так - ничего, просто равнина.

Веселость как-то незаметно пропала. Занзас смотрел на столб. А столб на него не смотрел. Человек у столба - тоже. Ну никакого, мать их, внимания.  
Дыхание паром вырывалось изо рта. Занзас ненавидел холод.  
А этот придурок там, снаружи, был без клочка одежды, и тело его казалось ледяной скульптурой. Белое-белое тело, голова опущенна, и белые волосы свисали вниз обледенелой паклей.

Тело это очень любило греть свои вечно мерзнущие ступни меж занзасовых лодыжек. И вообще держать его в постели за грелку.  
Наглое было тело. Не только в постели, а вообще по жизни.  
Занзас сколько ни пытался выбить из него этот гонор, не получалось ни черта.  
Гордыня раньше Супербии родилась и умирать собиралась намного позже. Вот сейчас, наверное, как раз было пора.  
Или он там живой?

Занзас ударил в стену Пламенем. Еще раз. И еще раз.  
Стена его усилиями не впечатлилась.  
Придурок за окном выглядел все мертвее с каждым брошенным на него взглядом.  
Не то чтобы Занзаса это очень волновало. Не волновало, нет. Раздражало. Тупой отброс решил замерзнуть насмерть? Издевается, что ли?

Стене было абсолютно наплевать на раздражение Занзаса. И на Пламя Ярости ей было наплевать.  
Занзас тяжело дышал. Почему-то вспомнилось, как они дрались с отцом. Сколько они всего тогда наворотили, камни плавились от их Пламени. Удивительно, что особняк вообще уцелел.  
А тут всего-то - стена и решетка, а не пробиться.  
Занзас вытер потное лицо и ударил снова. Упрямство было одним из его главных недостатков. Или достоинств - это уж как посмотреть.

Сзади разливалось сияние. Занзас оглянулся раздраженно: туннеля не было, и тьмы не было, зато было тепло, светло и уютно. Вот уж точно издевка. В обещания такого рода Занзас не верил вообще. То есть почти поверил однажды, но с тех пор успел убедиться, что был тем еще дураком.  
Стена с решеткой, холод и столб устраивали Занзаса гораздо больше. По крайней мере, здесь все было по-честному.  
К тому же столб был не сам по себе, а вместе с беловолосым придурком. Тепло и уют по сравнению с этим не канали ни разу.

Занзас снова ударил в стену, и туннель рухнул. Собственно говоря, рухнул он на Занзаса. 

\---

Зимний дождь хлестал в окно. Природа, наконец, вспомнила о том, что на дворе декабрь.  
Тимотео стоял, опираясь на трость, и смотрел, как стекают капли по стеклу.  
\- Сеньор, - врач подошел неслышно, - мы приступаем. Вы пойдете к нему?  
\- Нет. Я не хочу смотреть, как мой сын умирает.  
\- Вам лучше попрощаться.  
\- Я ведь сказал, нет.  
\- Простите, сеньор.  
Врач ушел. Тимотео смотрел в окно.  
Вот и все.

\---

Выбирался из-под завала Занзас так долго, что казалось, за это время можно состариться и умереть. Выбравшись, не слишком обрадовался.  
Ветер был ледяной.

Почему в его жизни все в конечном счете возвращается к холоду?

Ну, теперь ему, похоже, предстояло замерзнуть в компании со Сквало - уже неплохо.  
В прошлый раз ему Сквало очень не хватало. Восемь лет - и даже поругаться не с кем. Приходилось ругаться с самим собой, что не лучшим образом сказалось на его самооценке.

Кое-как Занзас отодрал эту бестолочь от столба. Цепи-то что, с цепями он справился, но тупое тело просто примерзло. В итоге на столбе остались клочья кожи и волос.  
А в руках Занзаса оказалась ледяная статуя. Сделать из нее живого человека почему-то не получалось.  
Раньше у Занзаса с этим не было проблем, но раньше он и стены сносил запросто. А теперь не мог отогреть бестолковую рыбину.  
Обледеневшие волосы ломались под его пальцами. Лед не таял.  
Похоже, Занзас все-таки остался один.

Это злило.  
Один он быть не хотел, в одиночку ему было попросту скучно.  
А вокруг не было ничего, только снег сыпался с белого неба.  
\- Вот и все твои клятвы, да?! Какого хрена ты сдох раньше меня, отброс?!  
Заиндевевшие ресницы дрогнули. Занзас заткнулся. И сердце почему-то забилось как сумасшедшее. От усталости, что ли. В конце концов, он изрядно вымотался, пытаясь разнести эту стену.  
Сквало кое-как разлепил один глаз. Посмотрел, сказал хрипло:  
\- Не ори, - и снова отрубился.

Занзас хотел его ударить, но почему-то медлил. Наматывал задумчиво на палец прядь оттаявших волос.  
Ну, и ладно. Сквало всегда был наглым, это не исправишь. Зато живой.  
Дохлых рыб ему тут еще только не хватало.

\---

\- Сеньор! Вы слышите? Он дышит сам.  
\- Это... надолго? Он будет жить?  
\- Да, сеньор. Дыхание стабильное. Он приходит в себя. Вы пойдете к нему?  
\- Не сейчас, - сказал Тимотео. - Он действительно будет жить?  
\- Да, сеньор.  
\- Вы говорили, это невозможно.  
\- Чудеса иногда случаются, - врач смотрел прямо, словно верил в то, что говорил. - Правда, Рождество ему придется встретить в больнице. Мы понаблюдаем его еще несколько дней.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Тимотео.  
Оглянулся на Койота, стоявшего неподалеку. Помедлил, но все-таки сказал:  
\- Привезите Сквало.

\---

Свет резал глаза.  
Занзас смотрел сквозь ресницы: больничная палата, провода, аппаратура. Сквало на стуле возле кровати.  
Сидит, скособочившись. Избитый, грязный, в порванной одежде.  
Это казалось продолжением сна. А может, и было сном.  
Сквало выглядел так, словно выжил после взрыва.

За волосы бы его подергать, но Занзас сомневался, что достанет.  
Разодранная штанина открывала на всеобщее обозрение ногу почти от самого паха. Занзас дотянулся до худого колена, накрыл ладонью ссадину, спекшуюся кровавой коркой.  
Сквало вздрогнул и открыл глаза.  
\- Ты... - сказал он шепотом.  
\- У тебя волосы как пакля, - сипло выдал Занзас.  
Говорить почему-то было больно. Горло драло немилосердно. С чего бы вдруг?  
\- Ты очнулся.  
Тоже мне новость.  
Глаза у Сквало были усталые. Прядь серых от грязи волос свисала на лицо.  
Занзас закрыл глаза. Смотреть на эту измученную рожу не слишком хотелось.  
\- Старик здесь был? Мне кажется, я его слышал.  
\- Он в коридоре. Позвать?  
\- Не надо, - сказал Занзас угрюмо.  
Сквало, придурок, гладил его пальцы. Хотелось сказать, чтобы прекратил, но горло слишком саднило.  
\- Ты неделю был на аппарате искусственного дыхания, - сказал Сквало. - Врачи сказал, что дышать ты сам не сможешь. И не очнешься.  
\- Почему я... без... аппарата?..  
\- Дон Тимотео.  
Занзас усмехнулся. Понятно.

Он проваливался в черноту. Не хотелось туда снова, но глаза открыть не получалось. Занзас вцепился в теплые пальцы Сквало и окончательно вырубился.

Когда он снова пришел в себя, Сквало рядом не было. Вместо него на стуле сидел отец.  
Занзас отвел глаза, сказал с трудом:  
\- Какого хрена тебе нужно?  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Отлично.  
\- Занзас...  
\- Где... - он начал говорить и не смог закончить.  
Старик понял.  
\- Его осматривает врач.  
\- Столько хлопот ради какого-то мусора... Сначала бить, потом лечить...  
\- Он перешел всякие границы, - сказал Тимотео.  
\- В первый раз, что ли?  
\- Во второй, - сказал Тимотео. - Не знаю, почему я так и не отдал приказ убрать его. Это решило бы многие проблемы. Надо было убить его еще после Колыбели.  
\- Что ж не убил?  
\- Пожалел, - сказал Тимотео с мягкой улыбкой.  
\- Ну, конечно.  
\- Не делай из меня монстра.  
Занзас засмеялся. Искренне, зло. И тут же закашлялся.  
Тимотео дернулся к нему, и Занзас отстранился.  
\- Не... трогай меня.  
\- Занзас.  
\- Ты хотел меня прикончить.  
\- Нет.  
\- Хотел. Сквало мне сказал. Ты настоял, чтобы меня сняли с аппарата.  
\- Я решил, что ты не захотел бы так жить. В неподвижности, ничего не осознавая, даже не в состоянии самостоятельно дышать.  
Занзас засмеялся снова.  
\- Да ну? Каким ты вдруг стал милосердным.  
\- Занзас, не надо.  
\- Уйди.  
\- Сынок...  
\- Я тебе не сын. Убирайся.  
Старик вздохнул и все-таки поднялся со стула.  
\- Отдыхай. Сквало скоро придет.

\---

Дождь заливал окна машины. Тимотео смотрел на проплывающие мимо рождественские витрины.  
\- Мне очень жаль, Девятый, - сказал Койот.  
\- Мой сын жив, о чем тут сожалеть. Надо радоваться, - отозвался Тимотео.  
\- Он неблагодарный ублюдок.  
\- Не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы мне пришлось хоронить его, - сказал Тимотео негромко.  
\- Девятый...  
\- Все в порядке, Койот. Дети должны хоронить родителей, а не наоборот. Занзас мне не родной, но растил я его вовсе не для того, чтобы он умер в неполные тридцать лет. Он сложный человек, но Вонголе он нужен. И будет нужен после моей смерти.  
\- Дело ведь не в Вонголе.  
\- Нет, - сказал Тимотео, - не в Вонголе.  
Он слабо улыбался, глядя в окно.  
\- Люблю это время, город такой нарядный перед Рождеством, - сказал Тимотео после недолгого молчания. - Заедем на ярмарку, я хочу купить подарки.


End file.
